


You Understand Me Better than Anyone Else

by Honeytastic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeytastic/pseuds/Honeytastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. Nico's POV. After the war with Kronos, Nico wants to relax. What a better way than to play a match of Mythomagic with an old buddy? Although most buddies surely would not be the Egyptian god of funerals. Nico met the god a while ago, after he left camp and went solo. Anubis has always had fondness for the children of Hades/Pluto, so they soon became friends. It's been a while now since then. They start talking and the conversation turns sort of revealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is amazing how a crackship born from a simple joke can easily get into your mind and finds its own way of making sense. You see, when I began reading TKC, I shipped Anubis/Sadie, but the more the story progressed and I got to know Sadie more... I just simply started to dislike them. Especially with the way things ended in The Serpent's Shadow huuh. Nevertheless, I loved the books!
> 
> Somehow, I don't remember how, I created this ship just to joke about it. My basis was that, hey, God of Funerals and Death and a son of the Greek god of Death? C'mon, it fits. Fortunaly or unfortunaly, the more I joked about it, the more it made sense. I can actually explain why Nico would have feelings for Anubis and viceversa, so I just... pretty much fell into this crackship that no one on the internet seems to ship! At least I got my friends into it with me. So, since this ship has virtually no fandom, and I wanted to die of feels, I had to write the material myself and there's the result. 
> 
> This is just a drabble (I'm not sure if it's short enough to be considered that, but bear with me) I wrote based on a couple of headcanons. It's set around the time Percy goes missing thanks to Hera/Juno. For the sake of the story, The Kane Chronicles' events have not happened yet or will never happen (?), or maybe they did, but something came up and Anubis is not using Walt as a host anymore. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. If the ship (which I have named Anuco) doesn't convince you (yet, maybe?), that's fine! But I'd love to hear feedback on my writing and any kind of opinions. If enough people like it or feel curious about these two, I'm willing to write more. I'd also love to read headcanons that might inspire more stories. Anyway, have an open mind and enjoy!
> 
> P.D.: Before anyone says it, Nico and Sadie are around, if not the same, age. So, if you think Anubis/Sadie is fine, then the age difference (physically speaking because Anubis is way older than 18) is not an issue.
> 
> P.D.2: For the sake of realistic writing and to keep the characters, well, IN character, in this or future stories they will struggle with the fact that they may have feelings for someone of the same sex. Nico, because he's young and other obvious reasons, and Anubis, because of cultural reasons, or so I've researched. Ok this note is too long now, enjoy!

After the fight against Kronos, this was definitely something Nico (and probably all demigods) needed: just a day of relaxing, playing Mythomagic with... a friend. Sure, Percy, Annabeth and the others; he liked them, and they were cool, but there wasn't... a connection. Not like the one he had with his fellow player, anyway. Although, he was more than just a _fellow player_ : The Egyptian God of Funerals and Lord of the Dead, no less: Anubis

 

And Nico had to admit, for having just learned the game not so long ago, he was kicking ass.

 

It was the god's turn, and the only thing Nico was doing was staring curiously at him, instead of planning a strategy, as he should have if he wanted to win. But he certainly didn't take this game as seriously as Anubis did, and that was what left him so... surprised? It was both odd and kind of funny. Anubis, who had the appearance of a boy just 2 years older than him, with tousled black hair and brown eyes, looked at his cards while holding his chin in a thoughtful manner. He looked so serious, so _focused_ and in a non-ironic way. Anyone would think the fate of the world depended on this match just by looking at how seriously he took the game. Weirdly enough, Nico didn't mind waiting. It confused him and all, but it amused him as well, and the silence between them was never awkward. In fact, Anubis took the game so seriously, that his moves were always pretty amazing, so he was almost looking forward to it.

 

Anubis seemed to finally settle on a strategy and proceeded to destroy him with a Kronos card. Infinite attack and defense power, just like he recalled. Ironic.

 

Nico sighed, completely resigned, and let his cards drop to the cemetery ground. Anubis could only appear at places like this, and Nico frequented them often, "When did you get so good at this game? I mean, _I_ taught _you_ how to play!"

 

The god shrugged and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "I may not be Horus, but I can understand how war works."

 

Anubis kept repeating to him he wasn't the warrior type or anything, but Nico firmly believed he was still powerful and could be just as much of a warrior as Horus. He had concluded Anubis just didn't _like_ to fight.

 

"You've also been a bit distracted, “The god continued, “And that just makes winning much easier... which isn't really a satisfying way to win." He mentioned suddenly, changing to a more serious expression. Anubis tilted his head to the side, "Is there something wrong?"

 

Nico blinked, "What? No. Pfft, it's nothing, really. I've... been thinking, that's all."

 

"Really?" A glimpse of worry appeared in his expression, "About what? Does it have something to do with the war against Kronos?" He paused for a moment, "Wars leave horrible emotional scars. If you need to talk about it..."

                 

"No, that's not it, at all." Nico insisted, getting slightly frustrated. The Egyptian god was now worried, which meant he wouldn't let the topic go until he was sure everything was okay. He had discovered how stubborn the Jackal-headed boy could be. Anubis kept staring at him, expectantly.

 

Nico sighed deeply and gave up. "It's just..." He looked down, and grabbed the cards again, just so he could distract his hand and eyes with something, "It's been... _years_ since I actually played this game with someone." After all, he used to spend more time trying to get someone interested in the game than actually playing it. And then he had tried teaching the skeletons to play with him, but it just wasn’t the _same_. And those lameos always let him win anyways. When Anubis had suddenly showed a great curiousity and interest for the card game, Nico almost thought he was making fun of him, but the god had been quite serious, which made his younger-self hidden somewhere inside him cheer in joy. "I've been playing by myself for a while now."

 

Anubis seemed a bit confused and looked at the game briefly, like he couldn't understand how could that be, since, really, he loved the game. He didn't answer right away and seemed deep in thought.

 

"I see... "He whispered, but it didn't seem like he was actually understanding.

 

"Yeah, there aren't many people interested in playing this geeky game with me."

 

"Geeky?" The god tilted his head again, unfamiliar with the modern term. Nico dismissed it by saying it wasn't really important. Anubis nodded, "Well, I can't really understand how that's possible. This game is clever and fun." He stated firmly, very seriously. Nico couldn't help but smile.

 

"Their loss," Nico said, and Anubis smiled slightly.

 

"That's right." He took all the cards, and Nico handed him the ones he had. Anubis was preparing them to play again, but he stopped, thoughtful. "Nico, since you've shared such a personal thing with me, I feel like I should do the same."

 

Nico frowned confused at him, but smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. It's okay though, you don't need to do that." He assured him, but it was now Anubis' turn to keep his hands occupied with the cards; though it was in a more subtle and elegant way, unlike Nico's nervous and rough way.

 

"…I've been thinking, as well.” He started, "These days I have more free time than I'm willing to admit and, well, the Hall of Judgement isn't exactly what I would call an entertaining place to keep my mind busy." Anubis practically lived where he worked, after all. Egyptian gods weren't as carefree as the Greek ones. The god paused for a moment. He looked troubled, as if he were just learning how to deal with emotions. "Lord Osiris has been like a father to me, and I hold him in great esteem. However, I--" Anubis pursued his lips briefly, and frowned slightly.

 

"Dude, are you okay…?" Nico asked, worried.

 

"Yes, this is just turning out to be harder than I thought.” He breathed in and relaxed, "What I'm trying to say is… I've always felt… sort of lonely. But that changed when I met you and we became friends. I realized I have… _never_ felt such a connection with a son of Hades before," He finally looked up at Nico. He didn't seem any less confused, but he finished with a shy smile "With anyone, actually."

 

Oh. Well, now that's something Nico never expected to hear.

 

Actually, that hit him right where it had to. Nico was a lonely boy, too. After losing his mother and sister, well… and Hades wasn't exactly a caring father--He cared, yes, but in his own way and usually showed himself as someone cold and intimidating. Lately, the son of Hades was getting along much better with Percy and the others, but there wasn't what he needed- a _connection_ , just what Anubis felt with him. He felt it too. They could understand each other, even though Anubis was a god, and Nico just a demigod. Anubis was also interesting--different from what he was used to, and with him, he could talk about… anything, which was relaxing and gave him a break from the Greek world. Nico actually missed their conversations when they were in the middle of the war with Kronos, after all, to confuse Anubis with his sarcastic comments was, yes, frustrating at times, but also amusing.

 

Honestly, he didn't know what to reply. He was speechless for a few seconds, and his eyes wider than usual, surprised by Anubis' confession. Anubis’ look was too intense for him to hold, for some reason he couldn't pin down at the moment. He looked down, and let out a shaky laugh.

 

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying… completely. I mean, when I'm at Camp Half-Blood, I still don't feel like... I fit in. But when I'm with you, well…" He coughed, and moved uneasily, feeling embarrassed. Was his chest burning? "I think that…"

 

Nico couldn't finish his sentence (or thought, actually) because a huge mass of black fur bigger than a tank had just tackled Anubis to the floor with its hug paw, and Nico automatically backed down. The Mythomagic cards flew out of Anubis' hand, flying and falling all over the floor. His first thought was that they were being attacked, but soon he recognized the creature.

 

"Mrs. O’Leary?!" Nico let out, blinking, when he finally recovered from the slight surprise. What was she doing here?

 

"A hellhound." Anubis stated, flatly. The god seemed both serious and in awe at the same time, something he always managed to do, somehow.

 

It was especially funny because the huge dog was licking all over his face and the god barely reacted to it. Well, when it comes down to it, he was a canine as well, so Nico supposed it wasn't all that weird. It was a bit shocking how she was practically forcing him down with her paw, which would have surely made a regular mortal feel pain, but Anubis didn't seem to feel a thing. Apparently that made Mrs. O’Leary happy, since she was wagging her tail like crazy. Nico stood up, and brushed the dirt off his pants. Cemeteries weren't very clean, and they weren't ideal for playing card games, but they didn't have many other options.

 

"Fascinating creatures of the Underworld, these are. She's an ally of yours, isn't she?"

                 

"Okay, that’s enough, get off of him… “Nico said while patting her side. The hellhound seemed disappointed and whined slightly, but she backed off, letting Anubis go. He turned to look at Anubis, curious "How did you know? It's not like she had a Camp Half-Blood's seal in her fur or even a collar. She could just be some hellhound who likes to tackle Egyptian gods. “He joked.

 

Anubis sat up again, and brushed the dirt out of his hair and back, "That would be… extremely random." Anubis gave Nico a weird look and Nico chuckled at Anubis and his incapacity to understand certain jokes.

 "I understand hellhounds don't like demigods very much. Children of Hades don't fear them, but that doesn't mean they don't get attacked. This one didn't even send you a threatening glare." He explained while standing up, and laid down his hand on one of Mrs. O’Leary’s front legs. He stared at her, and Nico frowned.

 

"Why are you staring at her like that?"

                 

"She's come to pick you up. Something happened back at Camp Half-Blood." He said, very serious "You… have to go now." Nico could swear he sounded awfully disappointed.

 

"You can understand hellhounds?" That was new. Not even he could.

 

"Apparently so," He seemed surprised too.

 

"Well, you're both dogs," Nico smiled devilish, "It was to be expected."

 

"I am not a dog." Anubis stated, mildly upset. Nico could chuckle at the picture of Anubis pouting. Teasing him was fun. “And you really need to go. It seems… very serious.” He frowned with such gravity that Nico started to finally worry. Nico looked at Mrs. O’Leary and then back at Anubis.

 

“What happened, Anubis?” Now Nico looked just as serious as he was. He knew when Anubis was just being him and when he was being _serious_.

 

“Percy’s missing, Nico. They haven’t found him.” It almost sounded as a death sentence, and considering it was the Lord of Funerals who said it, it sounded even worse.

 

“What---? How---?”

 

“I don’t know. Mrs. O’Leary doesn’t know the details either. But they need you to help look for him, as soon as possible.” He paused and his face relaxed. For a moment, he looked like a sad dog but he kept a straight face. “That means goodbye, for now. Such a shame our game had to be interrupted…” Nico was felt slightly disappointed too, but there wasn’t time for that. He had to get on his way. Anubis looked around, observing the cards scattered around the floor, “We should gather your cards so you can… leave right away.”

 

“Keep them, we’ll keep playing next time. I’m planning to win, so… you better prepare your godly butt so the kick won’t hurt as much.” Anubis replied with a smirk, even though there was a glimpse of pain in his eyes. What was up with him that day?

 

“I’ll have a few new strategies by then,” He said, shrugging weakly. Nico rolled his eyes, as if saying _yeah, sure. We’ll see_.

 

“See you around, Bis.” He nodded towards Mrs. O’Leary and they both entered a shadow.

 

Nico didn’t see Anubis again for a while.

                 

 


	2. Anubis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old work. Set after the AnubisxSadie kiss in The Throne of Fire (I think), the Egyptian god of Funerals finds himself reflecting on his actions and what he feels for her. His mind ends up wandering to a certain Greek demigod...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone who has this bookmarked and is still around and reading this. This is something I wrote shortly after the original fanfic but that I never posted. It was supposed to be first chapter of a multichapter Anuco fanfic. To thank you all for your sweet comments and kudos, I'm posting it. I wrote this years ago, so it is not my most recent or best work, but I'm hoping you'll like it! Sorry for any possible English mistakes. This is from Anubis' POV.

He was hesitant at first, but after a lot of thinking… he had finally kissed her.

In the Hall of Judgment, the God of Funerals, Anubis, was deep in thought (looking quite distracted, by the way) while sitting in a throne made of mummy wrappings. Ammit was sleeping deeply and quietly on her back, near the scales, only yipping in her sleep every once in a while.

That day was Sadie Kane's birthday, and after giving out the information she needed to know, he took the chance and kissed her on the lips. Finally his curiosity had quiet down, though he felt... puzzled… disappointed, even. He didn't know much about feelings, he had to confess; no that he didn't feel, but when you're alone during millennia in the Duat with only a crocodile-hippo-lion-thing as a company, there wasn't much to be expressing around. But he did feel, yes, he did, and lately he’s been...feeling more than the usual, definitely.

He had been thinking about trying to kiss Sadie Kane. She was... charming, in a special way. He felt attracted to her, and well, honestly, he couldn't pass the chance to tease her, it made him feel extremely amused. The problem was… he didn’t feel what he expected to feel when he kissed her. It felt kind of… incomplete. Something was off about it… he could dare to say he didn’t feel anything; that was closer to the truth… but, why?

Almost unconsciously, his eyebrows frowned in a confused manner. He was resting one arm on the throne while his chin rested in his thumb, and his index finger covered his mouth in a thoughtful gesture. He… liked Sadie, so why didn’t he feel anything?

Then he realized. He realized the reason why he didn’t feel anything, he realized something he knew all along but he wouldn’t admit to himself no matter how much his unconscious tried to bring it back. He didn’t like Sadie… well, he did, but he liked her because…. because she reminded him of _someone else_.

Anubis slid his hand until it covered his pale face, and let slip a deep sigh. He sounded exhaustingly confused and frustrated. He had to face it now, there was no mistake… Sadie reminded him of… of _him_. They actually had a lot of things in common, though it didn’t seem like it at first glance. They were both rebellious, sarcastic and had a very… fierce nature. They both had this way of staring at him in uncomfortable ways, and getting defensive about any little thing, which was annoying but… he kind of liked it…. probably thanks to him. It showed they were very strong-minded and that was something he could appreciate in a person. Sadie also had an older sibling and she was a godling for a while… It all sounded too silly, to like her because those little details reminded him of him… he certainly felt silly, which was a even a brand new feeling for him. Weird.

But he had promised himself (and even _him_ , though not directly) he’d forget about him, and he didn’t. It seemed impossible, apparently. He’s not consciously thinking about him, but he’s actually doing it, and that’s how that attraction for the Kane girl happened. And not that he thought about it, admitting this to himself right after kissing her when he was fully aware she’s fond of him… he felt a bit guilty about it. At least she seemed rather fond of Walt Stone, anyway… maybe too fond. She’d be okay, most probably.

But it had been a while since Sadie stopped being Anubis’s cause for concern, since the only thing he wanted to do at that moment… was too see him. He wanted to see him…very much. But he shouldn’t, they’re different… and at the same time, they’re so similar. It actually made Anubis feel a bit less lonely. I mean, he had now that Osiris was back, but he felt some sort of… connection with him. He also seemed to be lonely, too… No, he HAD to stop thinking about it, it was too complicated, he had made that clear to him lots of times, it could even cause a conflict between different “kingdoms” and they already had enough problems with Apophis, he couldn’t let something like those feelings get in the back, besides that kid, Walt Stone… he was in trouble… and he needed to help. There was no time for him to keep playing with… him. No matter how much he wanted to see him…

 

“… What am I thinking…?”

 

If he goes see him, he’ll get in trouble…

 

_“You’ll get in trouble? What are you, ten?"_ Echoed a familiar boyish voice inside his mind. _  
_

…

He shouldn’t. He mustn’t.

 

But he’ll go see him anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, that last dialogue in italics is something Nico has said to Anubis in the past, which would have been clear if I had kept writing this, so just letting you know.


End file.
